


introduction

by cyandlne



Series: azure capital [2]
Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyandlne/pseuds/cyandlne
Summary: "Is it true, Pascal? Is he really as mean and cold as they say?”
Relationships: Hubert Oswell/Pascal
Series: azure capital [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080107
Kudos: 4





	introduction

Pascal wiped a proud sweat from her brow. “I think that about does it, right? All that’s left is to take the technology over to Strahta.”

In front of her and a team of engineers sat a new kind of eleth technology that had been workshopped over the past couple months or so. It was able to extract the cooling properties of water eleth, instantly vaporize the cryas particles and lower the temperature of the surrounding air; not as critical as the hot water technology applied in Fendel, but the quality of life would improve spectacularly. This project had been started up for many reasons, not the least of which being the Amarican desire to expand its treaties to Strahta and Windor as well as Fendel. The actual technology itself had been worked out by Pascal weeks beforehand, but after the near-disaster with Forbrannir, all Valkines experiments had to be thoroughly researched by a team and presented to the Overseer for final approval. The rest of the work was allocated to cost-benefit analysis and proposals to the Strahtan government as to why they should invest so much money, time, and potential risk into the project. Their plan was to bring the prototype they had just created over to President Paradine, let it speak for itself, and then use the research provided as a springboard for development.

“We can catch a boat from Zahvert’s port tomorrow, but we should devise a plan of attack as to how we’re going to get this in front of the right people…” One of the researchers, Pierre, stood and stretched, his back cracking as he twisted his torso sharply. “One false move and we’re cut down by some low-level lackey who thinks he knows what’s best.”

“That’s a fair point,” Another Amarcian chimed in, massaging her muscles tenderly. “Pascal, you’ve been to Strahta a lot, right? Do you know the general hierarchy of affairs over there?”

Pascal brought a thoughtful hand to her chin. “Well, obviously, Paradine’s the guy to talk to, but I don’t think he’d just let me waltz into his office, especially with the election right around the corner…Though-“

“You traveled around with that young lieutenant, right? Oswell? Do you think he could help?” Pierre turned to her, hopeful. A snicker came from the opposite side of the room.

“There is no way he’d want to help us out. Is it true, Pascal? Is he really as mean and cold as they say?” The researcher, Leonardo, laughed with a smug grin on his face. Pascal’s expression didn’t change from blank confusion.

“He’d at least have the decency to meet with the person he traveled around the world with, right?” The other girl, Marie, chimed in, hoping this was their in.

“If Pascal didn’t piss him off too much.” The man laughed.

“Are you speaking on Oswell’s attitude, or Pascal’s behavior?” Leonardo contributed, and they all erupted into laughter. Pascal watched as the conversation migrated away from her, while her teammates hypothesized how interactions between the zaniest engineer they knew and the straight laced lieutenant might go. It would seem Hubert’s reputation preceded him, and Pascal was slightly disheartened to find out people who had never met him thought he was evil and heartless. Sure, that’s how he _likes_ to be perceived, but if they could just get to know him, they’d see what a big softie he really was. Well, they’d figure it out when the team went to Strahta - and it ought to be good for a few laughs.

“I’m able to communicate with Lieutenant Oswell remotely,” Pascal finally remarked, careful to not let her smile creep up too much. “I’ll let him know we’re headed his way.”

“Hopefully, if we catch him off guard, he’ll pity us enough to at least hear us out...”

“At the end of the day, we don’t need to convince him of anything except to tell the President to meet with us. Shouldn’t be too hard, right?”

“Not at all. See you all tomorrow, bright and early!”

* * *

Pascal, did not, in fact, message Hubert. She figured a surprise drop in would be more fun for all of them. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t considered asking Hubert to play along with the whole “you hate me” thing, but it only serves to jeopardize her work, until she comes clean about it being a farce from the beginning. If Hubert was busy when they got there, they could wait. But Hubert tended to make time for his visitors. At least, Pascal noticed Hubert would make time for _her_. Why would she be the exception?

As the four Amarcians looked out to sea, Pascal noticed Marie began to wring her hands. “Something wrong?” Pascal asked.

“I’m just...nervous, I guess. What if the lieutenant doesn’t like our prototype?”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. Besides, the tech speaks for itself! Be confident in your work.” Pascal offered a thumbs up, which always worked wonders to brighten spirits.

“We’re counting on you, Pascal,” Pierre said excitedly. “Don’t let us down!”

“You got it.”

* * *

After a few Turtlez rides in the grueling Strahta heat, the group reached Yu Liberte. The cooling effects of the fountain were a welcome change, and they began to regain some energy.

“So, uh, what’s the plan here? Where’s the lieutenant now?” Leonardo asked, fanning himself with his shirt collar.

“The President isn’t far, right? Why not just see if he’s not busy, and -“ Marie began before Pascal cut her off.

“Unlikely,”Pascal shrugged. “Paradine’s almost always out and about, or he’s in a meeting. We probably won’t find him there.”

“No choice but Oswell, huh...” Pierre let out a dejected sigh. “Where might he be?”

“...His house?” Pascal said, baffled. “Where else would he be?”

“We can’t just walk up to his front door, Pascal. What if he answers?” Leonardo chided, and watched as his teammates nodded in timid agreement.

“…All the better? We’re trying to find him, remember?” She rolled her eyes.

“Um, OK. Where does he live?” Marie asked.

“This way.”

* * *

Pascal used a firm three fingers to knock on the front door to the Oswell manor.

“He didn’t even tell you where to find him?” Leonardo scowled.

“I, uh, didn’t give him an ETA. All he said was he’d probably be able to give us a couple minutes.” Pascal smiled shakily. “Besides, he’s probably here. I wouldn’t worry too much -“

The door opened, and Pascal was unsurprised to see a maid. “Hey, Isadora! Is Hu...bert in?”

“It’s good to see you, Pascal.” The maid bowed. “Unfortunately, Master Hubert is out in town. I believe he said he was headed to the inn, so you may do well to make your way to the commercial district.”

“Gotcha! Thanks, Izzy. See ya ‘round!” The maid, Isadora, smiled sweetly as she closed the door. “Off to the inn, I guess.”

“You’re on a first name basis with his maid?” Leonardo asked, nonplussed.

“Um, yeah. We visited his house a couple times. It’s no biggie, let’s just see if we can’t find him in town.”

* * *

Sure enough, as reported, Hubert was spotted carrying groceries in Yu Liberte’s commercial district. Pascal and her team saw him before he saw them, and the true colors of the team began to show.

“Oh crap, I think that’s him!” Pierre turned away swiftly. “Is it? Did he see us?”

“Uh...yeah. That’s him. And I don’t think he saw us.” Pascal again had to concentrate on hiding her bemusement. They really treated him like a threat.

“W-Well, go talk to him!” Leonardo pushed Pascal gently toward Hubert’s direction.

“You guys aren’t coming?”

“There isn’t really any reason to introduce ourselves if we can’t meet with him, right? So make sure it’s OK first.” Marie added quickly, and in a hushed tone.

Pascal shrugged, apathetically. “Suit yourselves.” As she turned to face Hubert, she could no longer contain her grin, and she would give ANYTHING to see the looks on their faces as she did what she was about to do.

“Yo! Hu!”

Pascal approached him, arms wide. His expression was shocked, to say the least, but he swiftly set his bag down and embraced her in a quick and awkward “how do you do” hug. “It’s good to see you,” She said, directly into his ear. “Sorry ‘bout the short notice!”

“Or lack thereof...” He rolled his eyes as he broke the embrace. “W-What brings you here?” He pushed his glasses up.

“A couple of my buddies and I developed some new tech for Duplemar, and we were hoping to score a meeting with the President!” Pascal smiled as she motioned to her constituents, trembling in fear some 10 yards away. “But he’s busy, so we had to settle...”

“How very kind of you,” He smiled that dark, smug smile, and Pascal was glad to be back in the presence of someone who understood when she was joking. “Well, I’m on my way back home now; how about you walk with me and you can show me what you’ve been working on there?” He offered. Pascal nodded excitedly.

“You oughta meet the team first. Guys, come over here!” She waved a hand, signaling for them to approach.

“H-Hello!”

“N-Nice to meet you.”

“It’s a pleasure!”

“Hu, this is Marie, Pierre, and Leonardo. They’ve been helping me develop the prototype we’ll show you later.” She held out two hands with a flourish, proudly putting them on display. Hubert bowed.

“The pleasure is all mine,” He smiled. “I’m glad you could all make it. I’m eager to see what you’ve prepared.”

* * *

“Dude, they were like, afraid of you.” Pascal slugged Hubert’s arm in a playful manner as they walked. The other three Amarcians kept their distance behind, exchanging hushed remarks of shock.

“I noticed. You seriously let them come here thinking I hated you?” Hubert made a face he doesn’t often make - a pout - and then turned away.

“I thought it was funny.” She smiled widely. It _was_ funny. Still is.

“Did you say anything to give them that impression of me?” Hubert looked at her intensely. It was a more serious tone than she was used to.

“Oh, uh, no. They just assumed we didn’t get along, given your reputation and my...attitude, I guess.” Pascal felt the words bite on her tongue. Why did that feel...not good? She became aware of her footsteps on the ground.

“That’s a shame.”

Tension congealed in the air. What was a friendly conversation had suddenly turned dour and awkward, and Pascal wasn’t quite able to place why. Hubert was staring at his feet, and she could tell he was really upset. She struggled with figuring out why, though.

“Is...Is it weird that we’re friends?” Pascal finally asked. Hubert turned to look at her.

“Um...I don’t think so, no,” When Hubert noticed Pascal was making direct eye contact, he turned away again. “At a glance, we probably aren’t the most...compatible, but that doesn’t devalue our, um, friendship.”

“It’s just -" Pascal stopped herself as she heard the volume of her voice rising. “They were so sure you hated me, and we didn’t get along. They didn’t even ask me. That’s how confident they were.”

“Hey...” Hubert offered, in a gentle tone. “Since when have you cared about what others think?”

“...I guess you’re right.” Pascal felt her voice grow quieter as she conceded. A lump formed in her throat. “So why are you upset?”

“I’m not-" Hubert glanced away quickly, waiting for Pascal to drop it. She didn’t. As silence grew and he realized he wasn’t getting out of this one so easy, he sighed and swallowed. “I suppose a part of me...w-well, I don’t know that I’m comfortable being seen as such a monster. And a part of me was hoping that -“

“I should have defended you. I’m sorry.” She ran her fingers back and forth on the textured part of her gloves. “You’re right.”

“You don’t have to apologize.”

“I messed up, right?”

“R-Right.” They proceeded along their walk, in silence. Pascal knew there was still something upsetting Hubert, but she decided to let him think he had done enough to satisfy her. The rest of the walk they slowly built up back to warm and inviting conversation, but Pascal still wracked her brain trying to figure it out.

* * *

“I admit, I’m impressed,” Hubert stood from the couch after the presentation had concluded. “Far from surprised, but still impressed. Bringing this to the President’s attention should be no trouble at all, and I’d be shocked to hear him reject the proposal.” The team broke out into little celebratory cheers, with Pascal at the helm. “It’ll likely be a few days, but I can set you up at the inn nearby. Will that work?”

“U-Um, yes! Thank you for your hospitality, Lieutenant Oswell.” Pierre bowed, and Hubert mirrored him.

“Please. Hubert is more than fine.”


End file.
